User blog:Inferno Lord Red/PG Proposal: Pepper Potts (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
This proposal is about Pepper Potts . What is the Work? This proposal is about Virginia "Pepper" Potts, also known as Rescue, is Tony Stark's assistant and girlfriend. She serves as the deuteragonist of the Iron Man trilogy, as a major character in the 2012 movie The Avengers, as a mentioned character in the 2015 movie Avengers: Age Of Ultron and the 2016 movie Captain America: Civil War, as a supporting character in the 2017 movie Spider-Man: Homecoming and a minor character in the 2018 movie Avengers: Infinity War, and as one of the deuteragonists of the 2019 movie Avengers: Endgame. She is a very beautiful and sympathetic woman, in the first film she is Iron Man's assistant who provides support to him, but in recent movies they are officially together as a couple. She can sometimes seem gentle and quiet, but when he sees an enemy or when Tony behaves like an idiot, she gets angry and during the final battle in the third installment of the series, she has managed to kill Aldrich Killian. Who is she? What shas he done? Virginia "Pepper" Potts is the CEO of Stark Industries, originally working as Tony Stark's personal assistant, she would take care of his schedule and perform any task he wished. During this time, she became good friends with Stark; however, both she and Stark had begun developing romantic feelings for each other. Neither was able to act on these feelings, as they each feared that the other would not accept them. When Stark returned from captivity in Afghanistan, she was trusted enough by him to see his Iron Man suits and his workshop. She helped Stark defeat Obadiah Stane, who tried to kill Stark, by overloading the Arc Reactor, killing Stane. After Stane's death, Stark made Potts his new business partner, taking Stane's place. Believing his death was imminent, Stark stepped down as CEO and appointed her as his replacement. After Stark defeated Whiplash at the Stark Expo, both Potts and Stark finally admitted their attraction to each other and began a romantic relationship. Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors Pepper is one of Tony Stark's oldest and closest friends, Pepper Potts knows Stark better than most and has always been there for him, whether he knew it or needed it. Though outsiders would view her as a degrading assistant or lackey, Tony himself appreciates her dedication and how long she took out with him when compared to everyone else and trusted her enough to run Stark Industries but his own self-obsession irritates and occasionally drive her away due to forgetting her birthday and buying her strawberries as a gift, the one thing on earth that she is allergic to. Despite knowing her place, Potts does not take disrespect to herself lightly. A sarcastic woman, when Christine Everhart condescends to her, she retains her decorum but snidely insinuates Everhart to be trash she needs to take out. With Stark, despite being her boss, Potts is not above a barbed remark for him such as buying herself a birthday gift with Tony's money when he forgot and keeping his arc reactor in a glass case, reading; "PROOF TONY STARK HAS A HEART". She seems to dislike violence in general, becoming deeply shocked over the explosion of the Hammer Drones at the Stark Expo and disgusted over violently killing Aldrich Killian with Extremis. Admirable Standar Even though Potts has proven to be a defining point for Stark's development and maturity, the relationship between the two of them is a definite struggle. At times, although he originally took up the mantle of Iron Man because the world needed it, Potts became to realize that Tony needed to be Iron Man more, causing strain as his tinkering and his suits were only a distraction to what really mattered in his life. His actions over anxiety of a world with gods and aliens were designed to protect the ones he love, which included her. However, this also pushed her away further. Ultron was designed to be the last line of defense for Earth against these threats so Stark being Iron Man would no longer be a necessity, but as his mistake created more problems and thus more reasons why he needed to be Iron Man, Potts could no longer be in a relationship with him and they decided to take a break. Final Venidict I say yes, she is perfect to be qualified Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal